


royal proposal

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: T'Challa wants to find the perfect engagement ring to propose to Nakia. He was foolish enough to take Shuri with him for advice.





	royal proposal

"It is a lovely ring," T'Challa acknowledged politely, "But it must be something fit for a queen. Thank you for your time."

As they walked out, Shuri poked him hard in the shoulder. "This is the fifth jeweler we've visited, T'Challa! I'm starting to wonder if you're too afraid to propose at all!"

"I'm not nervous about proposing!"

Shuri gave him a look.

"I don't know why I even asked you to come with me," T'Challa grumbled.

"Because my advice is impeccable. And because you don't have any friends."

"I have many friends."

She laughed. "Relax, I was kidding. But do you even know what kind of ring you are looking for?"

"Something that reflects who she is. Powerful, brilliant, of the highest integrity."

"That's not something a piece of metal can do, brother," she said, laughing.

"It should be something that when you look at it, you know - no one has had a ring like this. It is... one of a kind."

"Hmmm. Wait, I wonder if I have something like that lying around." She started digging in her backpack.

"That is not funny, Shuri," he said, then stopped as she pulled out a small box.

He opened it. In it was a vibranium ring, elegant but modern in design, etched with symbols from great Wakandan texts, decorated with brilliant jewels.

"You did this for me?" T'Challa said, touched.

"I did this for Nakia. And also for myself, so I don't have to accompany you to any more jewelry stores."

"She will love it," T'Challa said, hugging Shuri.

"I know she will. The diamonds are capable of cutting through anything, there's a compartment for three kinds of supercompressed non-lethal weapons, and on the inside, there's access to a nanocomputer that can hack into anything."

T'Challa grinned. "Fit for a queen, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt any/any, shopping for an engagement ring at comment-fic on livejournal


End file.
